meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moomins Mob
Moomins were started by Lazuli Females and Drie Doring Males. Two of the Lazuli females are Grumpy and Sleepy. Grumpy and Burgan took dominant Pair. Burgan stayed dominant until 2007 when he died. Three wild male join the last 7 members. After long term dominant female Grumpy gave birth, her 5 year old daughter Hemulen took dominant female. Alpha Pair When the Moomins came into existence, the position of dominant female was taken by Grumpy. She was dominant for many years until her five year old daughter Hemulen deposed her and took over as dominant female. The position of dominant male was taken by Burgan. He was also dominant for many years until he disappeared or probably sadly died. A group of three wild males then joined the Moomins. Leonardo won the position of dominant male over the other two males. Leonardo stayed dominances until December 2009, when he died, there's currently no dominant male in the group. Known Members *Grumpy *Sleepy *Burgan *Little My VMMF006 *Fillyjonks VMMF008 *Hemulen VMMF010 *The Groke VMMM011 *Grandpa Grumble VMMM015 *Mymble VMMF016 *Misable VMMF017 *Toft VMMM018 *Ayarbee VMMM019 *Regopstaan VMMF020 *Mungo 3000 VMMM021 *Mapla Hamadryas VMMM022 *Dzidzia VMMF023 *Frida VMMF024 *Kandinsky VMMM025 *Georgia VMMF027 *Rothko VMMM028 *Picasso VMMM029 *Rocky VMMM030 *Fluffernutter VMMM031 *Penn VMMM032 *Mich VMMF033 *Maverick VMMM034 *Goose VMMM035 *Ica Man VMMM036 *Viper VMMM037 *VMMM039 *Leonardo VMMM042 *Donatello VMMM043 *Rafael VMMM044 *Michalangelo VMMM045 *Sexi Plexi VMMF046 *VMMM047 *Bubble Toes VMMF048 *VMMX049 *VMMP050 *VMMP051 *VMMP052 *VMMM052 *McGirky VMMM053 *Beezelle VMMM054 *Lydia Teapot VMMF055 *Grubby VMMM056 *Whitson VMMM057 *VMMP058 *VMMP059 Members as of December 2009 Dominant Female:Hemulen Dominant Male: *Hemulen (dominant Female) *Bubble Toes *Elian *McGirkey, *Beezelle *Lydia Teapot *Grubby *Whitson *VMMM058 *VMMF059 *VMMF060 *VMMM061 *VMMM062 *VMMM063 *VMMP064 *VMMP065 *VMMP066 *VMMP067 Rival Mobs The Moomins mob was formed by Lazuli females and Drie Doring males. They formed a territory west of Lazuli, they stay in that for almost five years, then they move north. They territory was next to Hoax and aleast one wild group. After Hoax group died out, Baobab form a territory close to Moomins and is the Moomins closest neighbor. History *2001 - Lazuli females and Drie Doring males team up to form Moomins mob. Grumpy and Burgan take dominances *2002 - Grumpy gives birth to the first litter of pups in Moomins, Sleepy gives birth to the second litter of pups. Some of the pups are Little My, Moomintroll and Snufkin. *2003 - No litters are born during this year, some group members disappear *2004 - During November 2007, the group split and the large part of the disappeared. Leaving just six females: *Grumpy(VLF055) *Little My(VMMF006) *Hemulen(VMMF010) *Misable(VMMF017) *Regopstaan(VMMF020) *Frida(VMMF024) November 2007:Four wild males joined the 6 females January 2008:Frida gave birth to 4 pups,Little My and Houdini(a hoax male who join the group right before the wild males) disappear. August 2008:Grumpy gave birth to 3 pups, All 3 pups soon died November 2008:Frida gives birth to 5 pups January 2009:Grumpy gives birth but all her pups are soon killed February 2009:Hemulen lost her litter, Regopstaan and Sexi Plexi are pregnant March 2009:Frida and Misable aborted,Regopstaan and Sexi Plexi lost their litter, Frida is pregnant again and Grumpy is pregnant. April 2009:Hemulen took dominant female away from her mother Grumpy and Grumpy gave birth May 2009:Grumpy's 6 pups are still alive. Donatello died,Hemulen is still dominant female July 2009:Hemulen is pregnant, Regopastaan,Misable and Frida are absent at the end of the month Grumpy Lazuli Grumpy (VLF055) was born into a litter of 7 pups. Grumpy survived to adulthood. Then her mother Ziziphus died. Cazanna took over as dominant female in the Lazuli. She evicted Grumpy and Grumpy sister Sleepy. They team up with Drie Doring to form Moomins. Grumpy took dominance. She stay dominance for 8 years. Then after she gave birth her daughter Hemulen. She died a few months later ---- Burgan Drie Doring ---- Hemulen Moomins ---- Leonardo Moomins ---- Frida Moomins ---- Category:Meerkat Mobs